The conversation
by Amante dei Snape
Summary: Harry goes to Hogwarts to meet up with Ginny, and has interesting talk with Snape about Love. Not Slash. 12 years after final battle. Spoilers..


Harry made his way up to the castle doors from the apperation point. He was here to visit with his wife Ginny, the quidditch teacher. It had been about 12 years since he was last here. The final battle played out in his mind. He remembered those lost, those who died for 'the greater good.' for him. He remembered how he felt that night, he was dead inside. So filled with grief that he shut down. Everyone else was celebrating the down fall of 'you-know-'who' but Harry had his own hell to deal with. The guilt he felt for all the loss.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny's excited voice rang out and Harry looked up to see her waving. He plastered a smile on his face and walked the rest of the way to the castle doors, hugging her tightly. "I missed you " she said kissing him on the lips.

"I've missed you too." Harry said, though something quite didn't feel right. "Do you have a class right now?"

"Yea, I'll see you after I'm done." She kissed him one more time and headed for the quidditch pitch. Harry sighed and walked into the castle.

"Hey Harry. How's it going for you?"

"It's going good Nick. How about you?" The Gryffindor ghost sighed.

"It has gone well these past 12 years, many more smiling faces since the war ended. I guess that credit goes to you." He meant well by saying that, but it made Harry's insides run cold.

"Do you know if there's an astronomy class right now?"

"No. Not right now. Not anytime today as a matter of fact."

"Ok thanks. See you later Nick." Harry was already walking towards the tower.

*/*/*

"Fancy seeing you up here, Potter" Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Severus Snape. The man had miraculously survived after the final battle. Harry remembered seeing him die, so imagine the surprise he felt when he saw Snape walking back up to the castle after the battle. It turned out to be Lucias Malfoy who found him . He had on a disillusion charm and saw the whole thing. Right after Harry left, he saved him.

"How'd you know I was up here?" He asked the old profesoor. His hair was starting to go grey at the temples. Snape held up an old parchment and smirked. "That's not yours." They had come to a truce, though they weren't exactly friends.

"I confiscated it from Teddy Lupin. same way I did from you, actually." He said raising an eyebrow and Harry's grin.

Harry turned back to watch Ginny teach, and sighed. "How have you been fairing, Snape?"

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Great." He said sighing. "Everything's great."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself."

"What do you mean? I am doing great. I'm married to a wonderful woman. I have the same friends and a wonderful job-"

"That sounds stable, not great." Harry made no comment. "Do you love her?"

Harry looked at the professor, now standing next to him. "Of course I do."

"Are you in love with her?"

Harry hesitated. "Is there a difference?"

"Your answer alone tells you all you need to know." Harry sighed again and looked back at Ginny. "How's Ms. Lovegood?" Snape asked after a moment. Harry was surprised at this.

"What?!? She's doing fine I suppose. But she's a bit young for you, don't you think?"

"You know very well my meaning."

Harry stayed silent for a moment "How'd you know?"

"I saw you and Ms. Lovegood in Diagon Alley."

"We don't do anything of the sort in public Snape. How'd you know?"

"The look in your eyes when you were with her. That was the happiest I have ever seen you."

"I know. But I'm married."

Snape snorted with a bit of humor laced in. "You got married young, Potter."

"What would you do?" he asked the professor.

"I would stay married, and stay miserable. I would regret it for many years to come. Just like so many things I regret that comes to the woman I love."

Harry knew he spoke of Harry's mother. Snape loved her more than anything. "I am so happy with Luna."

"Go with Luna, Potter. Ginny's a strong girl and will understand." Harry watched Ginny and noticed her smile at Neville, and saw him smile back. Harry was very far, but could tell Ginny's smile was filled with the love Harry felt for Luna.

"How long has that been going on?" Harry nodded towards Ginny and Neville.

"That is something you will have to discuss with her. I will tell you. however, that Neville respects your marriage to her, and is a loyal friend."

"I wouldn't mind if he didn't. I think I will and give my blessing to them as well." The bell rang and it was time to meet Ginny for Dinner.

"Thanks Severus." He said walking out.

"You're welcome Harry."

---------------------------------------------

I have an unedited version of the talk with Ginny. (the second Conversation)

Just go to profile. Its there.


End file.
